Accosted on the Street
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Theresa exchanges words with Rebecca after Rebecca accosts her on the street. AU!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it is for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms thread on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum! This story will be AU in many ways! Good Alistair Crane!

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions!

Prompt: Phrase – You don't know me

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald groaned when she realized that she was being followed as she walked around Harmony. She quickly and quietly called the man she saw as a grandfather to let him know and kept the call connected and palmed it so that her cell wouldn't be seen just as she was accosted and swung around. She raised an eyebrow at the red headed woman who still had a tight hold on her shoulder. "Can I help you?"

Rebecca Hotchkiss glared at the girl she had stopped from walking down the street. "Yes, you can help me, you gold digging whore. You will stay away from Ethan Crane or I'll make your life a living hell! You are nothing but a housekeeper's daughter so you aren't good enough for Ethan. If you don't walk away from him I will tell the world about what a gold digging whore you are. Ethan is going to marry my Gwen but he won't do that with you hanging around. Do you know who I am?"

Theresa rolled her eyes at the woman in front of her. "I don't know who you are and I truly don't care who you are. What I do care about is that you are hell bent on slandering me for your own purposes. So let me make one thing very clear to you. You don't know me. I don't care if you think you know me or not but you don't so listen very closely. Just because my mother works for Ivy Crane doesn't mean jack shit. Your daughter may be with Ethan Crane who has become a good friend of mine and once again that doesn't matter. You will not tell me to stay away from Ethan just because you are afraid that Ethan will realize that both you and Gwen are after his money, Rebecca."

Rebecca Hotchkiss looked at Theresa with wide eyes and gasped. "How can you say something like that? If anyone is after Ethan for his money it is you."

Theresa smirked at Rebecca. "You apparently don't do research before attacking someone, Rebecca. If you had done any research about me you would have realized that my grandfather left me quite a sum of money when he died and thanks to Alistair Crane it has quadrupled. As for how I can say something like that is very easy. I know that your husband cut both you and Gwen off when it comes to money because you two keep going through it like some people go through underwear. Now I do hope that you realize this whole conversation has been overheard since I was on the phone when you stopped me."

Alistair Crane chuckled. "I am not the only one who has heard you order Theresa to stay away from Ethan, Rebecca. My grandson heard everything you have just said. Theresa, thank you for letting me know that you were being followed. From now on when you go out and about you will have a security detail on you so that you don't get accosted again. I will let your mother know that you will be a bit late. Do you still plan on stopping in at the shop to check on things?"

Theresa smiled at the man she had come to love like a grandfather. "Yes, Alistair, I do plan on stopping in at the shop. I need to see if I have to have more clothing delivered. Who knew that my designs would sell like they have been with me still being in school?"

Alistair chuckled warmly but it was Ethan who murmured "Of course your designs will sell, Theresa. I will meet you at the shop so that I can escort you to grandfather once you are finished. I wouldn't want you to be accosted again like you were. Grandfather will have his personal doctor here when we get back to check you over. If you so much as even have a bruise on you charges will be pressed against Rebecca."

Rebecca paled as she gasped out "You don't mean that, Ethan."

Ethan snorted. "I do mean that. In fact I will have Sam meet me at the shop so he can take Theresa's statement. You messed with the wrong girl, Rebecca. Did you not wonder why Alistair cut Julian off and disowned him? He did that because Julian manhandled Theresa. As Theresa said you should really do research before slandering a person. I will gladly help Theresa sue you for slander. Now get the hell away from my friend before you make it worse. Theresa, I will see you in five minutes."

Theresa looked at Rebecca and smiled. "You really shouldn't have messed with me. Alistair and Ethan are very protective of me as is Sam. I'm sure a police officer will be looking for you shortly. Have a good day." She spun on her heels and walked away leaving Rebecca to come to terms with everything she had just heard. She had no doubt that Rebecca would try to get back at her but it wouldn't do her any good. She truly was protected and safe from people like Rebecca Hotchkiss and even Gwen Hotchkiss.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I loved writing this little oneshot! I do like the idea of a good Alistair Crane so I may use that idea in a multi chapter story later on and then have this oneshot either appear in the story or as a companion to the story... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think please!


End file.
